Borra Week 2012
by nascent-borra
Summary: It's Borra Week! Here are my fluffy oneshots to honor Borra! The prompts are day off, prank, masquerade, mythology, crime, surprise, and moonlight.
1. Masquerade

_A/N: This idea came to me and I had it typed up in about an hour. It was a lot of fun. :D_

* * *

**Masquerade**

* * *

"Hey, Mako," Korra said as she approached the airbending training area. Mako was already there, though for what, Korra didn't know. She was simply told to be present at sundown, according to the instructions she'd been sent _anonymously_ by Bolin.

"You got any idea what my brother is up to?" he asked with irritation.

"Nope," she said. "I assumed you knew."

Mako let out a frustrated sigh. "He's always doing stupid things like this."

"Hey, c'mon," Korra said. "You don't even know what he's got planned. Maybe it's a surprise for you for being such an awesome big brother or something."

Mako looked doubtful as he crossed his arms over his chest, but Korra noticed he didn't seem to have any intention of leaving just yet.

"Well, he should be here. It's getting dark."

Just then a small breeze made the hair on Korra's arms stand up, and she whirled around as the spinning gates began to move. There was a rustle as something moved in the bamboo garden, and a familiar voice began to narrate an introduction.

"Introducing! The _amazing_! The _incredible_! The _Fantastic_ Fire Ferret!"

Bolin burst out from the bamboo in a flurry of red and black and struck a _fantastic_ pose as he waited for the approval of his audience.

Mako wordlessly stood up and turned to leave.

"Aww, c'mon Mako!" Bolin whined. Korra merely watched as Bolin tried to wrangle his brother into staying and failed. The earthbender gave a disappointed pout before he noticed Korra was watching, and then beamed handsomely at her.

"So… whaddya think, Korra?" he asked, implementing his flirty voice as he gestured to his costume. "I'm a superhero," he said, in case the mask and the red unitard weren't a big enough hint. The costume was even complete with a hood with attached fire ferret ears and a fluffy red and black tail.

Korra exploded into laughter, clutching her belly. Bolin pouted, and Korra wiped the tears in her eyes on her sweater.

"What's with the silly costume?" she asked when she was capable of breathing again.

Bolin's frown grew. "I'm the Fantastic Fire Ferret!" he exclaimed. "I'm a superhero! Duh!"

"You don't need to wear a silly costume to be a hero," Korra stated plainly.

"Well, I like it, so you gotta deal!"

Korra snorted and giggled. "You're not going to wear that when we go out and _actually _try to rescue people, are you?"

"Maybe I am," Bolin challenged, his bright green eyes sparkling, and somehow that dark mask made his eyes look ten times brighter.

Korra gasped.

"Something wrong?" Bolin asked.

"N-nothing," Korra stuttered. To save face, she added, "I was just thinking that it's sorta weird that a fire ferret–"

"_Fantastic_ Fire Ferret," Bolin interrupted.

"Alright then. A _Fantastic_ Fire Ferret," she corrected with a roll of her eyes, "can't _fire_bend."

Bolin's pout returned. She was right.

"So, you can't be a Fantastic Fire Ferret. You'll have to be a Boisterous Badgermole or something."

"B-but! Nooooooo! I'm a fire ferret!" Bolin whined childishly.

"And why are you wearing a mask?" Korra demanded, reaching for his face.

"Hey! Don't touch the mask! _The ladies love a superhero with a mask!_"

"Well, it's freaking me out, so take it off!"

Bolin tried to move his face out of the way, but Korra latched onto his arm so there was no escape.

"K-Korra! No! You'll expose my identity!"

Korra giggled as she reached for the mask, flipping it up to reveal his entire face. The pair yelped as they stumbled and fell, Korra landing ungracefully on top of Bolin. She clutched the black eye mask in her hand and met Bolin's eyes, feeling redness creep into her cheeks as she glimpsed those bright green irises up close. She scrambled away, turning around so that he couldn't see her blush.

"Korra? Are you okay?" he asked, touching her shoulder. She hastily yanked the mask over her eyes to hide her red cheeks.

"F-fine!" she exclaimed, turning around to face him now that her face was concealed.

Bolin inhaled sharply when he saw her face. "Y-your eyes!" he squeaked.

"Huh? What about them?"

"Th-they… they look…"

Korra tilted her head, still puzzled as Bolin stammered. He looked away, clearing his throat and muttering under his breath. And then he looked back, and the expression on his face was hard for Korra to decipher.

Bolin clutched her arm and drew her closer, twirling his finger around a lock of her hair. "I guess some guys love a superheroine in a mask too," he murmured, as he tipped her face up to him and slanted his mouth over hers.


	2. Prank

_A/N: I had some trouble coming up with a good prank. :P  
_

* * *

**Prank**

* * *

"Wheeerrre's daddy?" Bolin says as he hides his face from his four-month old daughter behind a blanket. "Here I am!" he shouts, dropping the blanket from his face. His daughter's eyes go wide and she giggles and smiles when she recognizes him.

Bolin gradually lifts the blanket back up, covering his face. "Where's daddy?" he says again, and the infant goes quiet, searching for her father even though he's right in front of her. She just doesn't understand yet that he never left. "Here I am!" Bolin shouts, and the baby explodes into laughter, reaching for his face with her pudgy little hands.

Korra smirks as she watches her husband entertaining their daughter, and silently edges closer.

"Uh ohhh!" Bolin exclaims as he holds the blanket up by his face. "Where did daddy go?"

Korra quietly moves the baby into her arms and has to stifle a giggle as she swaps her daughter for a surprise for Bolin.

"Here I a-AHHH!" He lets out a womanly scream when he finds an ugly wolfbat face in place of his baby girl. "Not funny!" Bolin pouts, slapping the mask away from him as Korra bursts into a fit of laughter.

Korra can't speak, let alone breathe, and wipes at the tears in her eyes.


	3. Mythology

_A/N: I had even more trouble coming up with something that had to do with mythology... I tried so hard._

* * *

**Mythology**

* * *

"For love is the desire of the whole, and the pursuit of the whole is called love."_  
_- Plato's _Symposium_

* * *

He'd heard stories of souls split in half by the gods, destined to wander endlessly in search of the piece that will make them whole. He'd heard these stories, but never once did he believe in them. Not once…

Until he saw _her_.

"Uh… I was just looking for a bathroom and I got lost," she'd said, and admittedly, she never was a very good liar.

"Ah! The old I had to pee excuse!" Toza said, jabbing a finger at her accusingly, and Bolin quickly thought of what to say to get her out of that mess so he could get her name, her number, _anything_ to make certain he'd see her again. "You know, I'm sick and tired of you kids sneaking in without paying!" Toza exclaimed, and Bolin entered just as the gym manager threatened to take her to security.

"No! Wait–!" she cried.

"_There_ you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" She'd turned to him as he approached and _whoa didn't she just have the bluest eyes_.

Years later, he lies beside her in their bed, in their home, under the same roof as the family they'd created together, and he thinks back on that moment when she came into his life, when he knew everything would change because she was there.

Finally.

And even though he'd never really believed, he'd known he wouldn't have to be looking for his missing piece any longer.


	4. Crime

_A/N: This was a lot of fun to write. :)_

* * *

**Crime**

* * *

"Uhh… I think we're outnumbered…" Bolin said, unease apparent in his voice as he backed up to Korra's back.

Korra sucked on her teeth. "I think you're right," she said as their three ruthless adversaries closed in.

"How do you want to take 'em?" Bolin asked.

Korra rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck, readying herself for a fight. "_The little one's_ _mine_," she challenged, narrowing her eyes at the unruly miscreant.

They were surrounded on all sides with no escape. Their only way out of this was to face their foes head on and hope for the best. Bolin grasped Korra's hand in his, squeezing it tightly to let her know he wouldn't abandon her. "Hey, we'll make it if we stick together," he said.

Korra glanced at him over her shoulder and squeezed back as enemy number one made his attack.

The bald headed villain babbled insanely, drooling at the mouth as he dove for Bolin's legs. Bolin shrieked and danced out of reach of his attacker.

Korra shifted from foot to foot, waiting for an opportunity to strike. The small one was surprisingly fast, his moves difficult to anticipate as he evaded her by weaving in and out of obstacles. She wasn't expecting an assault from the side, but easily dodged as the second, larger fiend's hands reached for her.

"How you doing?" Korra hollered to Bolin over the sounds of screaming and atrocities being committed.

"J-just fine!" he said, and he managed to snag his pintsized foe and trap him against his chest. "I got one! I'm gonna start the bath!" The one-year old squirmed in Bolin's arms, kicking and screaming as they rushed to the tub.

"Okay!" Korra shouted, chasing after the second speedy twin. "We'll be there in a minute!"

"Mama!" Midori squealed. "Mama! YuYu! Go under!" The toddler pointed frantically at her amber-eyed little brother hiding under the table.

"Come here, you little–!" Korra shouted, diving onto her stomach to capture the twin. When he moved out of reach, she could have sworn she heard a maniacal laugh come from her – _arguably_ – innocent child. Korra pounded her fist on the floor and growled in aggravation deep in her throat.

"You didn't get him yet?" Bolin asked. He'd returned holding a still flailing infant in his hands. Somehow, the pair had managed to get soaking wet within a matter of a few seconds.

Korra glared at him, bouncing slightly as the floor started to shake.

Not even two years old and Midori could already earthbend like a pro.

"Should we… like… apologize to mankind for the evil we've unleashed upon the world?" Bolin asked, smiling awkwardly.

"I'm the Avatar," Korra said grimly. "I'll deal with it."

* * *

_A/N: Naturally, they take after their mother. :P_

_Also, the twins' names are Youta (firebender) and Ren (waterbender)._


	5. Surprise

_A/N: Well, I haven't written anything dirty in a long time. Here's my first attempt at some slightly smutty Borra!_

_Rated: M_

* * *

**Surprise**

* * *

"Bo! Would you hurry up? I still need to shower, and you're taking _forever_!" Korra shouted, banging her foot on the locked bathroom door.

"Patience, Avatar," Bolin counseled from the other side. "Perfection takes time. Of course, for me it takes considerably _less_ time since I'm already pretty perfect as it is," he added with a happy chuckle.

Korra snarled in frustration and pounded her fist against the door, careful not to leave another dent her landlord would disapprove of. It was always like this whenever they were supposed to go somewhere, and the somewhere lined up for tonight was a council banquet which required extra gussying up on her part. Korra had promised Tenzin she'd try not to be late, but with _Mr. Perfect_ hogging up the one and only bathroom in their small apartment, showing up later than planned was starting to become a very real possibility.

Korra scowled and grumbled furiously under her breath as Bolin began to sing to himself. He'd _finally_ gotten in the shower then, meaning the wait had begun. And Bolin could easily be in there until the water ran cold…

Annoyed with the prospect of having to firebend her own hot water, Korra stripped out of her clothes and effortlessly lifted the lock on the door with her metalbending.

The air was thick and warm inside as Korra crept in, meaning the shower had been running a lot longer than Bolin had been in it. She ripped the shower curtain back, surprising a very naked Bolin who screamed girlishly and attempted to conceal his nudity behind a small washcloth.

"K-Korra?! W-w-what are you doing?!" Bolin shrieked as she stepped into the shower, standing with her back to him.

"I'm taking a shower. What's it look like?" she muttered as she grasped the bottle of Bolin's fragrant shampoo and poured the liquid into her hand. With her waterbending, Korra directed a flow of water over her head to wet herself and began to lather the soap into her hair.

Bolin simply stared with wide, startled eyes. He watched her for nearly a full minute before remembering that water was pelting him in the back of the head and that he needed to finish washing up. But as he ran his soapy washcloth down the length of his torso, he couldn't help stealing glances of Korra's body as water streamed down the defined muscles of her back and over her rear.

Korra tipped her head back to rinse the shampoo out of her hair, and Bolin bit his lip, groaning deep in his throat as he caught sight of full breasts capped off with dusky nipples. "Shit, Korra…" he mumbled heatedly. "I can't concentrate on trying to get clean when all I want to do is get dirty with you."

Korra let out a low laugh as she wrung the excess water out of the long dark strands of her hair. "Maybe after the banquet, _Hot Stuff_."

But Bolin never was very good at keeping his hands to himself. He dipped his face into the hollow of her neck and cupped the firm cheeks of her ass. "Bolin?!" she shrieked, losing the connection to the stream of water she'd been commanding.

Bolin pulled her forward into the cradle of his hips, prodding her backside with his sex. "_Now_, Korra," he whispered hotly against the shell of her ear before taking her earlobe between his lips. Korra shivered and let out something like a whimper, but then abruptly twisted her head away from him and stepped into the far corner of the shower.

"There's no time for that right now, Bolin," she said breathlessly.

Bolin pouted childishly at the rejection, but didn't push her.

Korra nibbled her lip uncertainly and tried to return to scrubbing herself clean despite the growing want between her legs, but every stroke with her soapy washcloth over her stomach and chest simply heightened her arousal for him until she was nearly mad with it.

Before she realized what she was doing, Korra was reaching between her thighs with her washcloth and struggled to suppress a moan. "Want some help with that?" Bolin asked amusedly as he came up behind her again and reached around the front to cup her breasts. He ducked his face into her neck to get at the tender pulse point with his teeth, making Korra shiver in a way only he knew how. Korra reached behind her to guide his lips up to hers, moaning as Bolin took hold of the washcloth in her hand and stroked between her legs, all soapy, slick and wet until she trembled and tensed against him. In hardly any time at all, she threw her head back and let out a loud moan that sounded a lot like his name.

Bolin chuckled against the dip in her neck, nipping and licking at the water drops there before Korra grasped his chin and captured his lips in a heated kiss. She pulled away suddenly, turned off the water, and yanked him out of the shower, still soapy, naked and dripping.

"Come with me," she demanded, leading him towards the bedroom.

He yelped as she pushed him onto their bed. "Well, that was unexpected," Bolin said as Korra moved to straddle him. "Korra? Won't we be lat-mmnff?"

Korra nibbled at his bottom lip, and raked her fingers through his soaking wet hair. With ragged breath, she said, "We can be a little late."


	6. Moonlight

_A/N: Happy Borra Week! So... when's the next one?_

_Rated: M_

* * *

**Moonlight**

* * *

"These guys are _dangerous_, Korra. I don't want you to go!"

She shakes her head, and he feels his heart sink with despair. Because Korra is stubborn, but this is the one time he's begging her not to be.

"I have to," she whispers. "If I don't… more people will die." More benders' deaths on her hands, and she'll do anything in her power to end this needless violence.

"Korra… _please_!"

She sighs miserably and bows her head, biting her lip. Because she knows what she must do, and that she'll never be able to get Bolin to understand why she must do it. But she tries anyway. "It's my job as the Avatar to protect people and maintain balance in the world."

"_But you can't do that if you're DEAD_!" he cries hysterically. She winces, heart breaking when she hears his voice crack with barely contained emotion. He's trying not to cry, but his eyes are glassy with unshed tears. "You know you're just gonna be walking into a trap, right?! _Please_!" he begs, "I don't want anything bad to happen to you!" He chokes on his words, and Korra shuts her eyes, fearing the burn at the back of her eyes for putting him through this.

"Bolin…" She touches her forehead to his. Even when he's afraid, Bolin is always the steady rock to hold her up. He worries frequently, but he's never before tried to hold her back from her duties to the world. And with the way he's struggling not to cry, it's becoming impossible to breathe.

His fingers encircle her forearm tightly, and it's as if he can't stand the thought of not touching her. "Don't go," he whispers desperately. "Please, Korra. Don't go." He pulls her forward into a hug, his thick arms wrapping her up and fitting her against his chest. His body is warm and familiar, his bone crushing hugs always a comfort to her when things get crazy. In his arms is where she belongs, and she regrets that it took her so long to realize it. If there were any other way…

"Okay," she finally says, but it's like a knife they're both going to feel later.

"Oh spirits, thank you!" he sighs with relief, feeling all the tension and worry vanish from his body. "Thank you thank you thank you…" he says as he drops kisses on her cheek and trails his lips over her jaw.

"Bolin…" Korra starts uncomfortably, but he finds her lips with his and she can't bring herself to say what she wants to say.

Bolin leaves wet, open-mouthed kisses on her neck, making his way with his lips to her collarbone as he maneuvers her to their bed, reaching for the ties at her waist. She takes what little enjoyment she can in the way his lips move over her body, down the valley between her breasts all the way to her navel.

Moonlight plays in his hair when he moves over her, within her. She seizes him around the neck, gasps out his name as her eyes burn, brimming with guilt and tears, and clings to him as his body grinds into hers. She feels his body straining, the hard muscles of his back tensing.

"I love you," she whispers as he gasps a breath away from her mouth. She combs her fingers through his sweaty hair, and he bows his head against her chest, holding her as close as a deeply kept secret.

When she knows he's asleep, she carefully untangles herself from him, and silently dresses.

"I'm sorry, Bo," she whispers as she sweeps the persistent curl away from his face and drops a kiss onto his forehead. She prays he'll forgive her when – if – she returns to him.

The moon is her only companion as she slips away into the night.


End file.
